


The Realizations of FBI Agent Donald Ressler

by CammieInTheMaking



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Complete, Completed, F/M, Keenler - Freeform, Season 2, Spoilers, sorry about the epilogue, under 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CammieInTheMaking/pseuds/CammieInTheMaking
Summary: Set in season 2, these are the thoughts of our very own Agent Ressler concerning his partner, one very special Elizabeth Keene. Keenler, obviously. Compilation of drabbles that are supposed to be under 100 words.(All Ressler's POV)





	1. Chapter 1

When Liz handed him his pills, that night in the forest, while he was sitting in the back of an ambulance, he knew he was screwed. She knew. She knew and his secret was out. She'd tell Cooper, who'd have to act. He was going to lose his job and Liz would never trust him again. But she said nothing. After they were rescued by Samar and he'd been pumped full of drugs, he'd felt brilliant. And he'd told her so. The look on her face... he'd thought, once more, he was screwed. She went to speak to Cooper, and Donald Ressler knew one thing. He was well and truly fucked.

.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.

Word Count: 111


	2. Chapter 2

"It's Reddington. Her source is Reddington." He said before walking away. He felt the betrayal curl in his stomach. He shouldn't have said that. Liz is his partner, and no matter what happens and what the two of them go through, he never should have given up her- no, their- secret. Knowing what he does, and knowing Reddington might be out of her life for good now made his heart jump with a joy he couldn't quite place. His heart knew what his brain couldn't admit: he deeply cared for Liz in a way he didn't want to think about.

.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.

Word Count: 100


	3. Chapter 3

When Reddington was captured at the assassination and taken to the Factory, Liz was clueless about the site. And after his explanation, she exclaimed, "We have to get him out of there!" The innocence of her statements and actions always took him by surprise. She captured her ex-husband and tortured him for months yet thought they could just get Reddington free. Her general ability to surprise him made him want to smile, but he squashed that. His heart beat faster while they were being debriefed. He couldn't tell why. Yes, he could. Her innocence was... endearing.

.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.

Word Count: 96


	4. Chapter 4

While he was being held at gunpoint, being yelled at in another language, his thoughts were not of his safety or Samar's. They should have been. But they were of one Elizabeth Keene. He didn't know her name a year ago. Now she seems to be his whole life. As he was being dangled from chains, he couldn't see or hear Liz. Only Samar. As his breaths shortened, his only conclusion was that she was most likely with Reddington, and therefore, safe. That was what mattered.

.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.

Word Count: 86


	5. Chapter 5

When the concussions rippled through the Factory, all he could think of was her. The one woman in the world who mattered. When the gun clicked behind him, he shut his eyes and pictured his partner one last time as his heart beat out a rhythm. For her. And in that moment, was Donald Ressler fully aware of how well and truly fucked he was and had been since the very beginning? When the gunshot rang out, his thought was one word: yes.

.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.

Word Count: 83


	6. Chapter 6

The bags were ripped off their heads. His shoulder pressed against Liz. She's safe. As they were lead through dark tunnels, he was constantly aware of her. She held it together better than he did as the man was pulled out of the water. Nothing could phase her- not visibly. But he knew her better than that. Liz was going to fight this injustice, no matter the cost. And he had to admire her for it.

.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.

Word Count: 76 [2x11]


	7. Chapter 7

Drinking with Red was infuriating. He dodged nearly anything Don could come up with and was clearly holding information close to his chest. But when Liz immediately decided to discuss the good news with the terrorists, Raymond Reddington made his appearance and she wasn't fazed at all. How she could deal with him when he pulled stunts like this, he would never understand. But she was holding back tears as they walked around the village, he could understand that. She was strong. Stronger than anyone gave her credit for. But no one is  _that_ strong.

.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.

Word Count: 95 [2x11]


	8. Chapter 8

Reddington came into their hotel room and immediately Donald Ressler was aware of a tension in his chest. The anger in that man's stride made him want to take Liz and hide her away. He shouldn't be thinking like this, Liz can care for herself and she's been dealing with Red for a while now. But the feeling was still there. The feeling of protectiveness, and also the uselessness, at his inability to help her when she needed it but wouldn't admire it, that feeling sat in his chest like a rock.

.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.

Word Count: 92 [2x11]


	9. Chapter 9

When Liz confessed about the Harbor Master, he knew she was losing part of herself. He warned her, because he'd have to say something if she didn't hold her tongue. Tom killed him. Tom. Of course it was Tom. Liz is not a cold-blooded killer. But she does know and associate herself with people who are. She's scary. He thought to himself. Or rather, it's scary. It's scary how well she can keep secrets, first about Tom, now about the Harbor Master. And it made his heart pound.

.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.

Word Count: 88 [2x11]


	10. Chapter 10

Tears appeared in her eyes as Reddington relayed all of the crimes incurred by the men sitting around the table. He wanted to reach out to her and comfort her. He wanted to hold her hand and tell her everything would be settled. He wanted to stand up and walk her out of the room. But most of all, he wanted to wipe the tears away, long before they fell. And he had to settle for saving a man alongside her. Driving through the deserted area, all he could think of was how badly he was lost. No- not lost. He was  _found_. And it started when he was with Elizabeth Keen.

.* &*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.

Word Count: 112 [2x11]


	11. Chapter 11

Seeing the mess left in the church, the bodies and blood, he wanted to shelter Liz. She had walked in after him and he wished she hadn't. If only she had waited, but she wouldn't do that. Not if lives could've been saved. But they were all dead, and gruesomely at that. He couldn't help her and he couldn't hide her.

.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.

Word Count: 61 [2x12]


	12. Chapter 12

When the tire popped and the car rolled, the first thing he heard was Liz. His partner, taking control of the situation, just like she always does. It's nice sometimes, to not be responsible. And she does it so well and fluently. It never ceases to surprise him, and every time his heart skipped a beat. She makes him act like a clichéd teenager. And sometimes, it's nice. Not so much when a little girl is telling you that you'll burn in a lake of fire, but sometimes.

.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.

Word Count: 88 [2x12]


	13. Chapter 13

He fell at Liz's feet, alongside the fire. He looked her over, and she seemed unharmed, but when she got loose and stole a gun, it all looked so easy. Textbook. And it was, he could've done it. Maybe. But she's skilled and she's a lot better than he gave her credit for, both now and that day when he scorned her profiling work- way back in the beginning. And it made him incredibly happy, knowing that she's  _his_  partner. Samar, Aram, Cooper, unfortunately Reddington, Don, and Liz. A team. But the center of it all: Don and Liz.

.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.

Word Count: 99 [2x12]


	14. Chapter 14

When he finally got Liz to tell him what was wrong. She was calm. Too calm. And he tried as hard as he could to make her see reason, and then he realized something. Unable to continue the conversation- and he really wanted to continue it- he excused himself and rushed out. He berated himself as he left, knowing that Liz is more important than this case, but it had to be done. And he hated himself for thinking that- his job is important. But it was worth it when she complimented his work. Almost.

.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.

Word Count: 95 [2x13]


	15. Chapter 15

Oh, she's smart. And cunning. And brave. And maybe even a better agent than he is. The way she had manipulated Mary was astounding. But she was lying when she said she was fine after her encounter with the Deer Hunter. She has been on the brink of murder, and would've crossed the line, if not for his timing. She's self-sacrificing. That's what she is. He realized. Her 'pain' over one body and now hundreds more would fall. His pain is worse than that. And she has no idea.

.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.

Word Count: 89 [2x13]


	16. Chapter 16

They stormed into the Post Office. He started to explain, but Liz cut him off and finished for him. Dembe had informed the two of them together, but her memory surprised him. She wasn't trained as a field agent. And he definitely did not like her going in blind with that knowledge. Then the trip up with the elevator? She was potentially going to get seriously hurt. The parking space just concerned him further, and when he finally saw her safe and sound, his heart calmed down for the first time in hours. She's driving him insane.

.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.

Word Count: 97 [2x14]


	17. Chapter 17

He didn't like working with Reddington. He never did. But now the man was ignoring Liz's life and freedom, both of which were on the line. He claimed it'll help her, and even kidnapping a diplomat seems mild to what Donald knows he would do for her. The man just pushes all the wrong buttons and frays all the wrong nerves. Bossing everyone around like he's entitled. With Liz at trial, his nerves were all over the place. And he just couldn't stand it. He told himself she was his partner, he  _had_  to care for her this way. But he knew it was all a lie. He just couldn't admit it.

.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.

Word Count: 112 [2x15]


	18. Chapter 18

Reddington really rubs him the wrong way. And now they're conspiring with one another to get Tom Keen and get Liz home free. The power she commanded Red with, the man who doesn't take orders from anyone, would never cease to amaze him. So now they're storming hostile gun traders and hunting an undercover spy. Who happens to be Liz's ex-husband. He's been truly fucked over so many times it's unimaginable. And it all began the day he met Liz. And he doesn't regret one moment.

.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.

Word Count: 86 [2x16]


	19. Chapter 19

She may have been joking when she called him sweet, but he couldn't deny the feeling that blossomed inside of him when she did. But knowing that she was willing to open up to him, about how she felt she'd failed, how Reddington made her feel. So here they were. Eating Chinese food. And drinking wine. Laughing and joking and celebrating. And he knew that he could never be happier than how he was in that moment.

.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.

Word Count: 77 [2x17]


	20. Chapter 20

As he and Liz exchanged a look, he knew what she was thinking. Wash. Rinse. Repeat. Some women make the same mistakes with men over and over again. The mistakes she made with Tom would not happen again. He'd make sure of it.

.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.

Word Count: 43 [2x18]


	21. Chapter 21

The moving van was right behind her. He called out and she turned, but they were both thrown to the ground. He felt his shoulder shriek with pain but couldn't focus on much of anything. For a moment, he thought she was dead. And in the train station, when she didn't respond... well, his brain went in a dark direction. There she was, lying on the ground, bleeding from her head and out cold. Until she moved, at the sound of his voice. His heart jumped and said a prayer to the God he didn't quite believe in.

.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.

Word Count: 98 [2x19]


	22. Chapter 22

He stopped her right inside the door. She explained it all as best she could and he knew in that moment he had to let her go. "Goodbye Liz." He whispered. She had one foot out the door already, but she turned back to him, tears beginning in her eyes, and she whispered, "Goodbye, Donald Ressler. Goodbye." And she tossed him the burner cell before running for her freedom. And he didn't follow.

.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.

Word Count: 73 [2x20]


	23. Chapter 23

He had to call her. One last time. To warn her about everything she was facing after killing the AG. But she was determined to keep Cooper clean. She was determined to run for her life and make him chase her. She was determined to be marked a criminal for the rest of her life. She was determined. It was all she ever had been, looking back on it. She was always determined: to work with Reddington, to hunt down the blacklist. He'd finally cracked Elizabeth Keen. Determination.

.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.

Word Count: 88 [2x20]


	24. Chapter 24

His heart broke as he taped her picture on the glass wall.

.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.

Word Count: 12 [2x20]


	25. Epilogue

He saw her new blonde hair under the gray hoodie and slammed on the brakes. She heard and ran. His heart beat twice as fast and it wasn't because of the running. It was fear. He feared what would happen if he caught up to her. What he would do. What he would  _have_  to do. And a part of him was relieved, but most of him disappointed. In both himself and her. She was completely gone to him, and part of him knew she wasn't coming back. He was taking out all his internal anger on  _her_ , and by the tears beginning in her eyes as the diplomatic car drove past, she knew it. And he watched her run for her life, and he didn't follow.

.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.*&*.

Word Count: 127 [3x1]


End file.
